


She Calls Him 'Ben'

by ReyandKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Except Kylo Ren's sexy-ass scar, F/M, I just might be a monster, I'm way too drunk to be doing this but enjoy the story anyways, Is she really a Kenobi if she doesn't lose the one she loves?, Obitine, Poor Everyone, Poor Kylo Ren, Poor Obi-Wan, Poor Rey, Poor Satine, Rey Kenobi, Rey Kryze, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Lovers, She is her grandmother's granddaughter, Yes Obi-Wan and Satine totally boned I could've sworn this was common knowledge by now, Yes Rey is Obi-Wan's granddaughter, Yes Rey is Satine's granddaughter, and a little bit drunk on wine, and her grandfather's granddaughter, damn son, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful, feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKnight/pseuds/ReyandKnight
Summary: For a Kryze, there's no one she'll ever love more than the one she calls 'Ben'.For a Kenobi, to love is to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tipsy when I wrote most of this but it's a concept I've been sitting on for a few days now. If Rey really is the granddaughter of Obi-Wan and Satine, I can already see quite a bit of Satine in her. I actually made myself cry a little bit while writing this but that might have been the wine. Anyways, enjoy!

She calls him ‘Ben’.

During those stolen moments in the night, away from the watchful eyes of his master, they brought themselves closer to each other. Every night, the risk of being assailed was ignored for the risk of being caught by prying eyes.

He’d been confused by the name at first, and warned her against becoming attached. _It is not the Jedi way,_ he’d told himself more than he’d told her. The name was endearing, both a catalyst and a symptom of attachment. He’d never learn, though, it seemed, as he allowed himself to get lost in her every bit as much as she got lost in him.

 _We have our own responsibilities once this is over_ , she’d told him, to which he agreed, but they continued to get wrapped up in each other. Their ongoing tryst brought them closer and closer, that when they finally separated, by a command that went unspoken, their hearts were torn.

When they’d meet again, years later, the tension changed, but the feelings remained the same. They couldn’t allow themselves to feel, not that that stopped them. Their faces were hard, but their hearts tender, their voices betraying every frustration, every regret, every private moment, too hard yet too tender, too loathing yet too loving.

When she lost him, she was broken. How she wished he’d stayed, how she wished she’d to him to, how she wished her reunions with him could have been more cordial. They both had their duties, neither of them were at fault for that, but neither could handle the feelings that remained. As she wept over him, she felt as if part of herself had died. She needed him more than she cared to admit, she wanted him more than anything in the galaxy. She couldn’t deny the relief she felt when she’d been told after the fact that it was all a ruse, but the pain haunted her all the same.

It was a pain he’d know no relief from.

When he lost her, he wanted to break. He wanted to scream, he wanted to avenge her, but he couldn’t. He was faithful to a fault, never wavering in his dedication to his job, but also never wavering in his love for her. He held her in his arms, his very being weakened by grief. Her vow that she’d always loved him brought back every regret he’d had of leaving her. He should have stayed, he wanted to, but even as a knight he couldn’t save her.

She keeps her eyes fixed on him as she utters her last words, breathes her last breath, as her heart pumps its last beat. He’s all that she knows in her death. She dies in the arms of the one she loves most.

She calls him ‘Ben’.

 

* * *

 

 

She calls him ‘Ben’.

Hidden from the Resistance, hidden from the First Order, exposed only to each other, their safety only guaranteed in each other’s arms. Only in their private trysts were they able to escape orders, escape expectations, escape the war that kept them apart.

He’d rejected the name at first, as he’d been commanded to six years prior. _That name is forbidden,_ he’d told her. The warmth and comfort it used to bring him was condemned and degraded by his new master. As time went on, the fear of disobeying his master’s mandate was overpowered by the intimacy and serenity the name brought him when it fell from her lips.

 _Nothing about this is right, except that we’re together,_ she’d tell him, and that was all that seemed to matter to the both of them. Their clandestine affair was their only peace in such tumultuous times, a temporary reprieve from the conflict, only to be thrust back into the heat of battle once their coupling is brought to an end.

He’d caused her so much pain with their first encounter. She didn’t know if she could ever forgive him, would not have even considered it were it not for her compassionate master. He’d taken so much from her, scarred her emotionally, and in return she’d scarred him physically. That scar which he’d seemed to accept willingly as punishment for his crimes.

When their heated battles had become passionate encounters, she did not know, but now his body, his presence, had become something she wanted, something she expected, something she needed. He’d become a drug to her, her needing to get her fill lest she fall victim to withdrawal.

He’d seemed equally in need of her presence, her warmth, his body, heart, and soul crying out for her every moment he was away. He’d been drawn to her from the beginning, but now he needed her, desperately, in ways his master would kill him for. The threat of death was nothing compared to the threat of what would become of him if he never saw her. She was the beacon of light in his dark existence, the warmth that gave him refuge from his cold state.

They had found in each other the understanding, the acceptance, and the devotion they both so urgently needed.

So when they would finally be forced to meet on the battlefield, neither of them were prepared. They’d stuck to their training, but they could not bring themselves to harm each other. There was pressure from both sides, to deliver a crushing blow, to cripple the other side, yet neither one could do it. He needed her as much as she needed him.

She wanted him to be safe. He wanted her to be happy.

In the end, that was what decided the outcome.

He’s not safe. He never will be. He gave up everything and was given nothing in return, so there is no point in him living. She has friends, she found a family for herself, she has a master that cares about her and wants to help her. She might hurt after losing him, but at least she won’t be alone.

Not like he would be. If he loses her, he'll have nothing.

So he gives her the order, strikes down her will, possesses her to do the ultimate deed.

She’s at a loss for words. The moment his will leaves hers, she crumbles. He lays there, broken, dying, yet she’s the one to seek comfort. The Resistance will hail her as a hero, yet she’ll always know the truth about her “victory”, how man she’s sobbing over forced her to “win”.

He cups her face, bringing her attention to him. With very few words, he conveys to her his love, his devotion, his will for her to live and find happiness, wherever it may be.

He surrenders his soul to the cosmic energy surrounding him, leaving her alone and broken. The Force quakes in pain, echoing the ache inside her heart.

Tears fall from her eyes onto his chest as she listens for his last heartbeat, feels his last breath. She fixes her eyes on him, bearing the love she had for him and the regret she felt over the circumstances.

She’s the last thing he sees, the last thing he hears.

She calls him ‘Ben’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm disengaging from tumblr for the time being, so no need to go looking for me there. If you're interested, though, I do have a YouTube channel where I talk about Star Wars, and it's the same name as my AO3, so if that interests you, check that out. I'll return to tumblr eventually, and I'll be sure to post my tumblr in my author's notes as soon as I rejoin.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
